Hogotsu Sezoku
Hogotsu(保護つ Hogotsu) is an orphan and a former leader of the Children of the Night, he now travel the world along side with Tsuyo and Kogū, mostly to search for Karasu, a person that betrayed his old team. He is known as the Electric Thief(電機シーフ Denki Shīfu) due to his previous carrer in stealing from corrupt aristocrats and the Unstoppable Lightning Spirit(止め雷霊 Tome Rairyō) due to his speed and skill in Lightning Magic. Appearance Hogotsu appears to be a young teenager with a small build and light skin. His hair is a spiky white, while his eyes are blue. He typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. He also wears long, baggy shorts and boots to complete his outfit. As a child , he often wore an old battered black sleevless shirt, that showed his scars from escaping the aristocats, light brown fingerless-gloves, long tattered brown pants and brown shoes. He also had a red scarf that he used to protect his identity when he went thieving. He later updates his theiving outfit to a dark blue T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, leather straps around his back and chest, and matching dark blue shorts and sandals. Personality Hogotsu is best described as carefree, cocky and mischievous. He doesn't worry about things that much, often sitting back and relaxes. He also tends to play around with his enemies, never taking them serious unless needed. He enjoys doing things in over-the-top ways, never liking things to be simple and often states what is on his mind. He enjoys pulling pranks on people just for the fun of it. Despite his many flaws, he is very loyal to the people he feel that are his friends. He truly cares for them and will protect those he cares for at any cost. He automatically dislike any that wish to hurt them, no matter what their reason is. History Hogotsu was a orphan that was dropped off in Divitiis Bona, a rich but incredibly corrupt city, when he was 5 but apperanently the house was dropped was the an aristocrat's manor, so they simply left him out in the street until a passing homeless man came and to him to the Occultis Regia, where all the homeless live. The aristocrats would often kill or capture and the orphans because they viewed them as "Filth that should not be aloud to even breath". Hogotsu would often hide with his fellow orphans until one day, he heard from one of the older orphans, that some of the younger ones were taken to compete in some form of gauntlet against tons of magical creatures. He tried to get some of the older ones to come with him to get them out but the said it was hopless. So, he went by himself. He put on a disguise and was able to sneak into the arena, and break them out, managing to leave before the games began causing a massive uproar. After that, he went back to trying to pretend the incident never happened and be a normal orphan, but that did not last long as they were all slowly starting to starve. He and the old orphans tried to find jobs but they were all repeatedly turned down. Eventually, one of the orphans remembered how Hogotsu managed to rescue them and suggested that he go and steal from some of the aristocrats. At first, Hogotsu was not going to due so but after everyone begging him to do so, he gave in. Soon after that, he formed his own team called Children of the Night and began to go on weekly raids throughout the city. Since then, he has been stealing from the aristocats and teaching his fellow orphans how to steal with being caught on the street. Synopsis Equipment Run, Now..gif|Tell me how do you wish to be dismembered? Can you feel it?.gif|Do you feel that? Well, that means you're screwed. I have it....gif|He's got your nose.....and your entire head. …Oops, no I don't..gif|Now, give it a gentle squeeze.. I said GENTLE! Lacrima (魔水晶 (ラクリマ), Rakurima): Lacrima is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land andEdolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Hogotsu has a lacrima implanted into him, although it is unknown what the purpose of the lacrima. The only known information about the lacrima is that it has to deal with some form of Lightning Magic and it can only accessed in certain situation that involve great rage or the need to protect someone. When Hogotsu does access the lacrima, his entire personality changes. He changes from usually cheerful, mischievous peron into a deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty killer, that doesn't show little to no remorse towards killing a person. His eyes change from their normal cheerful blue to a dark cold blue. His face becomes blank, void of any emotions. When he stops using the lacrima, he does not have any reculation of anything that he has done. The lacrima also gives him a few extra attributes, such as: *'Enhanced Durability': He is extreme durable or at he does not feel pain, as he is hit by a powerful spell and states that it "tickled". However when he stops using the lacrima, he get the feedback of all the hits he has taken. *'Claws': Strangely when Hogotsu is using the lacrima, he grows razor-sharp claws, allowing him to slash his way to victory. He uses a strange fighting style in coherence with the claws. The style itself seems to revolve around speed, as he moves towards his opponent to give multiple strikes that allow him to deal moderate damage at a fast rate. **'Shredding Snakes'(破砕ヘビ Hasai Hebi): Hogotsu is able to move his arms in a whip-like motion, enabling him to slash his way through his enemies. *'Dark Aura': When Hogotsu is using the lacrima, he is surrounded by an incredibly dark arua. It is unknown exactly why the Hogotsu produces the corrupt arua whenever he uses the lacrima. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to never learning to use a weapon, Hogotsu had to learn to fight using his hands and feet. Even though all that he knows is self-taught, he is surpisingly proficient in hand to hand combat, as he is able to hold his own against skilled fighters. He has two fighting style; his first style revolves around freestyle and improvising. He uses everything to his advantage, even if it is considered dishonorable to most people. This style also allow him to chain together spell if he wants to. While fightning under this style, he tends to use his legs to deliever blows to his enemies. He generally uses this style when he know that he is going to fight for a long period of time. His second style is mainly focused on dodging and making quick strikes. He is able to move very fast, using his reflexes to duck and weave through his opponent's attacks. He is then able to send quick but strong jabs to bring his opponet down. He generally uses this style when he wants to end a battle in a fast manner. Physical Skills Enhanced Strength: Despite what one would think because of his thin stature, Hogotsu possesses incredible strength, as shown when he is training, he ususally carries large boulders that would clearly crush anyone with his stature and Kogu when she changed her density to 150 kilograms or 330 pounds. However, his strength goes beyond just that, as he is able to break non-magical weapons with just a few punches. It is unknown excatly how he possesses such incredible strength as he stated he only stated to train when he was 13. Impressive Speed: Due to his thin stature, Hogotsu possesses incredible speed. He is able to move at tremendous speed that allows him to approach his opponent before they can fully comprehend it, giving him the opportunity to strike them. He can also use his flexiblity to allow him to maneuver over his various attacks. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Hogotsu is very aware in and out of battle. He is able to sense when he is in danger and react accordingly to it. He has shown this multiple time such as when he was able to dodge mutilpe bullets being shot at him from different directions. *'Illusion Dance'(錯覚踊り Sakkaku odori): A complex yet simple techinque that starts as Hogotsu beginsowalk. As hewalks, he begins to move at incredible speed, creating after-images that all appear to be walking at slow pace, allowing him to hide among the after-images, confusing the opponent, and strike at the right time. Despite this techinque's complex nature, it does have a glaring hole in it. A person could be able to tell where he is at by watching the ground for any noticable effect or using their hearing to find where he is. Master Traceur: Hogotsu is skilled in parkour, due to his time as a thief. He is able to easily climb and maneuver over obstacles. Other Skills High Perception: Hogotsu is able notice certain thing that a normal person would probably over. He developed this skill during his time as a thief, seeing as he had to always be aware and take in his surroundings to be able to escape, if need. Master Thief: 'Due to his previous career, he managed to acquire several different skills. He is very proficient in hiding and spying, as he is able to sneak past several guard without alerting them of his presence. He is also skilled in pickpocketing and unlocking doors. Magical Abilities Magic 'Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法'' Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō''): An Elemental type of Caster Type Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity, this is Hogotsu's main magic. Hogotsu discovered that he could use this magic during one of his "enthusiastic walks at night" and has become highly proficient in this magic, as he uses it in multiple ways to defeat his opponents. *'Static Hand'(静的手 Seiteki-te): A basic lightning spell. Hogotsu places his hand on is opponent, while charging it full of lightning, and release it, causing his opponent to be electrocuted, making them paralyzed. He can also use it in both hand for even better results. *'Heavy Thunder'(万雷 Banrai): Hogotsu coats his fist(s) in lightning and then punches his opponent, increasing the damage of his attack. **'Blitz Stab'(電撃刺し Dengeki-zashi): An piercing variation of Heavy Thunder. Tsuyo covers his hand in lightning, and thruust his hand in a stabbing motion. This is able to pierce through armor surpisingly easily. *'Thunder Blade('雷刃 Raiha): Hogotsu points both his pointer and middle finger out and charges them with lightning, causing a blade made of pure lightning to extend form his fingers, that is able to cut throught virtutallyanything. **'Vajra'(金剛 Kongō): A stronger version of Thunder Blade. Hogotsu focuses lightning into his entire arm, creating a towering blade of lightning, that is smashed into his enemies. *'Electric Bullet'(電動弾 Dendō-dan): Hogotsu charges a ball of lightnig into his hand and throws it, sending a large bolt of lightning from his hands, striking an opponent with electricity from a distance. **'Rapid Bolts'(迅速ボルト Jinsoku boruto): A weaker but faster variation of Electric Bullet. Hogotsu charges his hand hull of small bolts of lightning, that he can throw in a fast manner at his enemies. **'Voltage Cannon'(電圧大砲 Den'atsu taihō):A stronger variation of Electric Bullet. Hogotsu place both his hand in front of him and begins to charge up lightning. Once he has gathered enough to form a large orb, he send it flying toward his enemy. **'Volt Grenade'(電圧擲弾 Den'atsu tekidan): A variation of Electric Bullet. Hogotsu charges up a small ball of lightning and throws it. Once thrown, it has a 5-second delay before going off in a frenzy of electricity. ***'Sticky Volt'(付箋電圧 Fusen den'atsu): An upgraded variation of Volt Grenade. Hogotsu charge up a Volt Grenade and throws it at an object or enemy. Once it makes contact, it will stick to it until it detonates in a burst of lightning. However, this spell can only stick to armor. *'Thunder Dragon'(雷竜 Rairyū): A spell that Hogotsu created after seeing Tsuyo's Blue Dragon(青龍 Seiryū). He is able to conjure a medium-sized dragon, that charge toward his opponent and slams directly into them, causing moderate damage. **'Surging Thunder Dragon'(雷竜の高騰 Rairyū no kōtō): An advance variation of Thunder Dragon, which involves Hogotsu charges up his magic to a certain point. He is then able to convert said magic to form an enormous dragon that is made of lighting. The dragon is able to charge at blinding speeds and smash directly into the opponents, exploding in a frenzy of lighting. This spell take a lot concentration and a long time to build up, so it is used as a last-resort attack. *'Discharge'(放電 Hōden): Hogotsu expels lightning all around his body, creating a barrier of lightning, that shock anything that gets close. He can use this as a way to takedown weak enemies. Imperial Lightning Mode-First Form.jpg|Imperial Lightning Mode-First Form: Lightning Speed Imperial Lightning Mode-Second Form.jpg|Imperial Lightning Mode-Second Form: Lightning Burst Imperial Lightning Form-Final Form-Heveanly Body of Lightning2.png|Imperial Lightning Mode-Final Form: Heavenly Body of Lightning Imperial Lightning Form-Final Form-Heveanly Body of Lightning3.jpg|Final Form: Heavenly Body of Lightning's Superior Speed *'Imperial Lightning Mode'(帝国点灯モード Teikoku tentō mōdo): A power-up technique that Hogotsu developed from watching two people who were able to infuse themselves with elemental magic. He is able to infuse himself with lightning to improve his mobility and his spells. This can cause minor or noicable change in apperance. He can also use special spell that he perivously would not be able to use. He states that there are 3 forms but the third one is extreme dangerous and will not use it unless he has no choice. **'First Form: Lightning Speed'(最初の形式: 電光石火 Saisho no keishiki: Denkōsekka): In this form, he does not really change. His hair becomes noticable more spiky and he has a small aura of lightning around him. His speed and spell power are multiplied by 3. **'Second Form: Lightning Burst'(二番目の形式: 雷連写 Ni-banme no keishiki: Kaminari rensha): In this form, he under goes a massive transformation. His hair turs into pure lightning and his arua becomes larger. His speed and spell power are multiplied by 5. He is also able to access his special spells in this form. ***'Narukami'(鳴神 English for Thundering God): Hogotsu focuses his lightning into creating a mistudomoe of pure lightning, that he throws at his opponent to slice throught them. This attack attack moves at incredible speeds and is able to break apart, allow it to become three separate projectiles that attack simultaneously. ***'Thor'(ソア Soa): Hogotsu throw a lightning-enhanced haymaker at his opponent, sending them flying back from the force of the blow. ***'Lei Gong'(レイ功 Rei Isao): Hogotsu is focuses his lightning to create a mallet and a chisel, allowing him to carve or smash his opponents to defeat. **'Final Form: Heavenly Body of Lightning'(最終形態: 雷の天体 Saishū keishiki: Kaminari no tentai): The third and final form. Hogotsu is completly enwrapped in lightning, giving him the look of a being made of lightning. His speed and spell power are multiplied by 10, giving him a huge boost of power. He can also use his four most strongest spells in this form. However, this form a dangerous effect on his heart, meaning if he use this form for too long then it is possible that his heart will stop. He limits himself to using this form for only two minutes. ***'Jupiter'(木星 Mokusei): Hogotsu is able to conjure up to 66 small sphere of lightning that rain down on his opponent. However as the old saying goes "quantity over quality", this does attack is rather easy to dodge as it does not really target the enemy in any way. ***'Thunderbird'(雷鳥 Raichō): Hogotsu is able to flare his arua, allowing the arua of lightning to become noticably bigger. He is then dash toward his opponent and smashes directly into them with the force of a speeding car. ***'Odin'(オーディーン Ōdīn): Hogotsu is able to compress lightning into a large javelin that is able to pierce through his enemy's defenses. Trivia *Hogotsu's apperance is based off of Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter. **He looks much younger than all his old teammates because of lacrima inside of him is so powerful, that it was able to stunt his growth. *His battle theme is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring **His battle theme when he is using any of the Imperial Lightning Modes is Harder Better Faster Stronger Dubstep Remix. *Here is some extra stuff about Hogotsu: **His name means One who protects. **He likes drawing, stealing and pranking. **He dislikes the color black and ducks. **His favorite food is Pasta of any kind with Baked Cha siu bao. **His favorite snack is any kind of candy except chocolate. **His least favorite food is Shrimp. **His least favorite snack is chocolate, due to the chocolate back home tasting like olives. **He wishes to fight a person who uses Slayer Magic that revolves around Lightning. *The spells that he uses in Heveanly Imperial Mode are all based on Multiple Lightning Gods. *Originally, Hogotsu had High Speed Magic, but then the Author realized that having a form that boost your speed is pretty pointless when you have high speed magic, so he scraped it. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Thief Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lightning Magic User